


Nightmare

by inDenial89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Neglect, Nightmares, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inDenial89/pseuds/inDenial89
Summary: A theory for dreams are that they are the body's way of dealing with issues in the real life. It's only natural that they can take an eerie turn.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine sucks and I found this little thing in my folders so I decided to finish it.
> 
> Please enjoy

The cold was the first thing that registered in his fuzzy mind. Gakushuu felt… disoriented, disconnected. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by fish, a rainbow of small angel fish circle around him before swimming away. Dreams like this were always Gakushuu's favorite, he loved exploring the constructs his subconscious created in the precious hours of sleep he could get. Vivid coral reefs line the sand as he swam along. He observed a hermit crab open and close their pincers before retreating into its shell. With powerful breaststrokes he continued on his journey to the far beyond until his face ran into something. 

An invisible wall. In confusion he padded his hands and turned to see the expansive ocean gone. Replacing it was a luxurious sitting room. Pushing forward only brought him to another invisible wall, an aquarium? When did he get stuck in here? What happened to the fish? With a click a door in the sitting room opened and in walked his father, followed by a couple teens. It was too dark to discern any features. The teens went ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh’ at the various expensive looking furniture, until one decided to approach the fish tank Gakushuu was trapped in. The teen was around his height and had shaggy blond hair, and maroon eyes. He was holding a basketball, no he recognized that basketball. Why is he here? Why does he need to torment him in his dreams?

“Sensei you have so many colorful fish.” He commented, there's no fish in the tank. Gakuhou placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Of course, fish don’t require too much attention and they work well for admiring.” Gakuhou Asano stared at the tank with observing detachment, like an adult staring into a zoo exhibit. Are they talking about him?

“Have you ever killed one by accident?” The teen asked.

“No, why do you ask?” 

“I was just wondering, how would you feel if one had died?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t feel bad about it, it is a part of life. There are plenty of fish to replace him with.” Suddenly the lack of air hit Gakushuu, he pounded his fist against the glass separating him from his father. 

“Oh, then.. How would you feel if I died?” Gakuhou ripped his gaze from the panicking Gakushuu and over to the teen. 

“What are you talking about?!” 

“Well you said there are plenty of fish to replace this one, so there are plenty of students to replace me.. Right?” He said in an unsure tone. There was fire in Gakushuu’s lungs. He punched the glass once more.

_‘HELP ME, I CAN’T BREATHE!’_

_“_ Ikeda, don’t you ever think about something like that again! Those things behind the glass don’t matter as much to me as you do!”

‘ _WHAT ABOUT ME DO YOU NOT CARE FOR ME’_

 _“_ Ikeda you play with kids who are always alone, you are always happy, you always have this amazing smile, you are not only my student…”

‘ _I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe’_

“You’re like a son to me”

‘ _No, no nonononono, I’m your son, look at me, look at me please. I’m not a trophy, I’m your son. I’m not supposed to be replaced.’_ He fell onto his knees, onto the uncomfortable decorative coral _._

 _“_ Thanks Sensei” The room spun and Gakushuu fell onto the cold cement. A rhythmic tapping and squeaks of shoes made him snap up. There, behind the chain fence was his father playing basketball with his students. Hooking his fingers through the chains he stared enviously at them play, his father with the softest look in his eyes, his warmest smile sent towards those three students.

Gakushuu turned around to see himself dressed up into a karate gi and his opponent kneeling on the ground. He looked up to see a blank face of his father looking down at him, the soreness told him that he won, but not by enough to see the rare flicker of pride on Gakuhou Asano’s face. The gold metal strung around his neck felt like a dead weight. The trophy handed to him brought no satisfaction. Only more gold to add to the display in the halls. 

So many people praise him for his achievements, so many kids are jealous of his abilities. They want his brains, his skills, his money. They would always complain about their parents, so many take advantage of their parents. They never realize how much they have, how much love they have. Their moms and dads pack their lunch and kiss them on the head. Their moms and dads praise them for their achievements. Their moms and dads aren’t mad about their losses. Their parents will comfort them during thunderstorms instead of locking them in a closet and telling them to get over their fears. 

He hates it, all of it. He hates everything. He hates the loving looks of parents being ignored, he hates the gold in the hallway, he hates the red pens on his tests. He was back in the ocean, the water was grimey, filled with trash. Fish floating listlessly, oil discoloring the coral reefs. Plastic catches his legs, restricting them. He thrashes and kicks, but all of his efforts couldn’t free him.

 _What's the point?_ He thinks belatedly. _Why should I keep trying? It’s never going to get better, it never will._ Gakushuu felt himself drift away amongst the trash and plastic. Mind going numb and fuzzy.

Then he woke up to his alarm and was greeted by the numb feeling of emptiness and the start of another grey day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Shuu but us fanfic writers are sadist who all love reading and writing about angst. 
> 
> Everyone wash your hands and embrace the introvert lifestyle. Stay safe and healthy so we can all tell our grandchildren how we survived a global pandemic.


End file.
